


An MI:13 Christmas

by misura



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Not exactly how you imagined spending Christmas evening, huh?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An MI:13 Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).



"Not exactly how you imagined spending Christmas evening, huh?"

"Wandering around an abandoned warehouse looking for demonically possessed toys? Not exactly how I imagined spending _any_ evening.  I thought Doctor Who was supposed to be dealing with weird stuff that's happening on Christmas."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. Unless you volunteered us for this job, in which case it's going to take a lot more than saying you're sorry to get Mum to forgive you. This is the last one, isn't it?"

"Yes. Happily. If we hurry, we might make it in time for dessert."

"Let's."

 

"Funny thing, but I think I almost missed this sort of @#$%."

"Why? Doesn't this ever happen in the States?"

"Not on Christmas. Or, if it did, they didn't bring _me_ in to deal with it."

"A bit of overkill?"

"Naw. Evil is evil. Besides, it's good practice."

"For what?"

"For next time."

 

"You're sure you don't want to call in Brian?"

"I'm sure I don't want to call in Brian. The man deserves a break - to say nothing of Meggan."

"And the rest of them don't?"

"The rest of them can do what you and I are going to do."

"And what's that?"

"Get the job done and whine about it later."


End file.
